


After the War

by annab3lle10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annab3lle10/pseuds/annab3lle10
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. In the Great Hall

He had done it. He had killed Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the destroyed castle. The castle that had 6 years of memories, both good and bad. The three friends walked through the halls, and to the room that had filled them with such good food and joy, but now filled them with so much hurt and sadness.

Harry moved out of the way while the dead bodies of classmates, friends and people who he had considered family were being levitated out of the hall. Even though he had just avenged the biggest threat in wizard history, he looked at all the parents, grandparents, siblings and cousins crying over their dead relatives bodies, and thought to himself, 'was this worth it?'. Children left with no parents, just as he was. Mothers with no one to mother. 

Harry realized that Ron and Hermione had gone over to Ron's family, Molly distraught over her dead sons body which was about to be carried out.

"Please," Molly pleaded the auror who was about to take Fred's body away.

"Molly, I'm so sorry. I truly am," Harry said with tears in his eyes, offering his arms for Molly to take and an open chest for her to cry into. He gave a small, sad nod to the auror, who took Fred away.

"Oh Harry," Molly exclaimed, heaving into Harry's chest. "He was so good. Too good." Harry put his hand around her neck and pulled her close, nestling her head under the crook of his neck. A single tear rolled off of his cheek and onto Molly's warm sweater. 

Harry looked around at the depressing scene of the Great Hall. Hermione was blank-faced and crying, staring into nothing, leaning on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked like he was about to break down, but was trying to hold it together as to not disturb Hermione. All the rest of the Weasley siblings, and Arthur, were surrounding George, who was curled up in a ball sobbing, Ginny around him, rubbing his back and crying into his shoulder. He looked over at who the aurors were taking out now. It was Tonks and Lupin, still holding hands. 

Arthur managed to pull himself together, eyes red from crying, tapped Harry on the shoulder, and exchanged places with him to hold Molly. Harry moved over to Ron, and offered his shoulder. Ron leaned on it, and immediately started crying.


	2. At the Burrow

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys stayed at Hogwarts for about an hour more, both to mourn and to make arrangements for the children who were left orphaned. This included Harry's godson, Edward "Teddy" Lupin, the child of Tonks and Lupin.

"According to their will, Teddy will remain in his grandmother's custody until either she dies or is unable to take care of him. If he is still a minor when that happens, he will be put in your custody, Harry," the head auror told him.

"That's what I thought it would say," Harry replied. "Anything else I need to know?"

"I don't believe so..." the auror thought to himself. "Actually wait. I was told by the minister to give you, Ron and Hermione an invitation to become an auror, without completing your 7th and 8th years. I understand if you need time to come to a decision."

"I'll let them know," Harry responded, walking over to the Weasleys and Hermione, who were all waiting for him to get the news on where Teddy would go.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to stay with his grandmother until either she dies or can't take care of him, and after that I'll take care of him," Harry told the group. The fact that so many children would be left orphaned, just as Harry was, was starting to hit everyone.

"Oh that poor child," Molly said, blowing her nose into her embroidered handkerchief. 

"Is anyone else hungry?" Ron said, with little emotion behind it.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ron's quite right. You all have had a long day. How about we go to the Burrow and have a nice dinner?" Molly needed to feel like a mother after losing her own child.

Once Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had all apparated to the Burrow, Molly rushed to the kitchen. To some people, the fact that Molly loved to cook for her family may be incomprehensible, and maybe even backwards. However, she knew it wasn't her "duty" to be a housewife, and to cook and clean for her family. It was her honor, and she truly enjoyed it. Well, maybe not the excessive messes her children made when they were younger. And right now, she needed a distraction. So she got to work.

"Ron? Hermione? Can I talk to you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah of course," Hermione said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ron said, putting down his glass of fire whiskey that he had just poured himself.

"So you know how I was talking to the head auror?" Harry said. "Well he said the minister offered us three jobs as aurors, we don't even have to retake our seventh year, or take our eighth year," Harry told them.

"That sounds great!" Ron exclaimed, turning to Hermione.

"I don't know Harry. I kind of want to finish my school, and NEWTs," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"'Mione, we've done everything together. And the war's over, we can finally live our lives," Ron said to Hermione, holding both her hands in his.

"Ron, I really want to finish my education. Plus I don't even know if I want to become an auror," Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, look at me," Ron said, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm ok with whatever you choose." Hermione put her hand on Rons arm, and nestled her face into his warm, strong hands.

"Get a room," Harry said, going to the kitchen to offer help to Molly, which of course she would refuse. Ron and Hermione laughed together.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Molly called out. "Harry, dear, would you please set the table?"

"Of course, Molly," Harry said reaching for the wand in his pocket and started setting the table. Well, it wasn't actually his wand. Technically, yes. But it had previously belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Everyone gathered around the table. Unlike most Weasley meals, this one was full of sorrow. It was completely silent until Harry stood up.

"Hey everyone. I know this has been anything but a good day, and for that I deeply apologize. However, Ron and I have a small announcement we need to make," Harry said, signaling to Ron, who was still scarfing food down. Ron looked up at him confused at first, but then remembered. "Ron, Hermione and I were invited to become aurors without completing our education by the Minister of Magic. Hermione decided to continue her education, but Ron and I decided to accept," Harry finished.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Molly exclaimed, reaching over to hug her youngest son, who had a chicken leg dangling from his mouth.

After dinner, Harry went to the couch to get ready for bed. He was exhausted, and wanted to give Ron and Hermione some space. Or, more so, just didn't want to witness their non stop displays of affection.


End file.
